Azura Kasai (Earth-616)
"I'm sorry it had to end this. I hope Mom and Dad would be proud...." -Azura Kasai History Azura was born to Hunter Kasai and Ruby Sakura, alongside her twin brother Aaron. Both grew up with their parents and lived happily. Aaron was the more out-going of the twins, and Azura was extremely shy, even to her own family. But, their parents loved them both equally anyway, despite their opposite personalities. At age 6, Azura's happy life was taken from her, slowly, painfully... During this time, Hunter had left to fight an old friend who had gone rogue, and died in the process. None of this was known to the twins, as Ruby kept it secret from them. The following year, Ruby was killed by a Demon attack, orchestrated by her former rival, Kuroi Tensho; he had been revived upon the destruction of Ignus Terra, and was out for revenge. This event would lead the twins to take the lives of the demons who killed their mother, and gain more power as a result. With the assistance of some family friends, Azura and Aaron were able to live a life in an apartment, with all their funds provided by their father's employer/friend, Shane Cormack. He provided the twins with the tuition fee for school, the rent for their apartment, and money to pay for food. Nine years had passed since they lost their family, the twins only had each other to rely on, and their funds could stop coming at any moment. They decided on fighting crime with their Nephalem powers, using the weapons given to them by their father, to make their lives a little bit easier. Powers/Abilities *As a side-note, since Aaron and Azura are twins, they share their powers, but each use them in unique ways that differentiates them. Divine Force Manipulation: Azura has access to abilities that allow her to imbue her attacks with divine energy and give them a harder hit. Not only that, but she can imbue this power into her own body, giving her a God Hand that takes the form of a red, lightly-armored gauntlet that covers her entire forearm. Several Angelic details are engraved into it, with Angelic wings appearing near the end of the gauntlet in a white color. She can augment both of her arms, and is able to dual-wield the gauntlets in the process. Light Element Manipulation: Technically a sub-ability of his Divine Force power, Azura can use light-infused versions of four different elements: fire, light, earth, and ice. She's also able to use constructs formed from these elements, and made of solid energy. This gives her the only ranged weapon she can use, single-edged Katana formed from pure, elemental energy. This is only accessible in her main ranged weapons. Demonic Force Manipulation: Aside from her Angelic powers, Azura is also able to imbue Demonic Power into her attacks or her own body in a manner similar to her God Hand. In this case, her gauntlets represent Demonic Arms in this case, and are blue, with Demonic details and Demon wings appearing at the ends. Just like her Divine Force Gauntlets, she can dual-wield these Demonic Force gauntlets. Dark Element Manipulation: Also a technical sub-ability, Azura's Dark Elements consist of the dark parallels to her Light-based elements, consisting of fire, light, earth, and ice. Yes, Dark Light exists as a power. Since the Dark Elements are, essentially, dark versions of her Light elements, Azura can only use them in her elemental swords and launch them. Very effective ranged weapons. Enhanced Dexterity: Azura was given Tokko when Hunter was killed, and Tokko is the source of all her powers. One of such, is her enhanced dexterity. This allows her to performs many moves that no other human would even dream of, such as a trillion stabs, or long-time aerial combat. Enhanced Biology: Azura's natural biology has been enhanced, increasing her strength, stamina, speed, agility, and neurological reaction times. All of her natural biology is at an inhuman level, beyond that of any high-level Olympic athlete and on a level similar to that of an actual Angel or Demon. Healing Factor: Azura has a healing factor, but it isn't very strong due to her only gaining access to most of its power when accessing certain powers she has. Regularly, her healing factor regenerates cuts and bruises very easily, but more severe wounds take far more time to heal than a simple scrape on the elbow. If Azura were to access the full extent of her Nephalem powers, then her healing factor would instantly regenerate all wounds with in a matter of minutes. However, Azura has difficulty accessing her full power. In fact, her true power is sealed off, with the catalyst hidden in her necklace, an item her parents had given her when she was 4 years old. Pocket Dimension Access: While not a really important power, it's a very useful power that allows Azura to change into her Eclipse outfit. It also holds her weapon, the Endurance, which was formerly her uncle's blade. Elemental/Nephalem Magic: Using this power, Azura can conjure magical attacks, or create her only range weapons. This type of magic is what gives Azura a deadly edge in fighting, and she is known for her precision with Katana constructs, as well as teleporting and rearranging the terrain around her if necessary. Wing Generation: Azura can also summon two pairs of metaphysical wings. One pair is a pair of Angel wings, made of red energy and situated above her other pair of wings, which are a pair of Demon wings made of blue energy. Full Nephalem Form: REDACTED Weapons Edit Endurance: This sword is a single-edged, slightly-curved Katana with a bronze, hexagonal guard. Its grip is gold, with a traditional Japanese Katana cloth-wrapping around it from Nathan, the blade's original wielder. The front edge of the blade is silver, whereas the back edge is blue. Directly beneath the guard is a blue gem embedded into the tang, with a black cloth wrapping around it. It also carries over its ability to shift modes, taking either an Angel or Demon mode. The blade is approximately 9 decimeters tall, with the tang being 25 centimeters long and 4 centimeters wide, a perfect size for Azura's height of 5'9". * Angel Mode, Orbit blade: Endurance's blade inverts in color, with a blue front edge with a silver back edge. Its primarily used for aerial attacks, allowing her to fight enemies in the air easily. It also elongates the blade in the process, as well as expanding the length of the handle. Its new estimated dimensions in this form are around 15 decimeters for the blade and 45 cm long and 6 cm wide for the handle. Azura has access to this weapon as long as she has access to the Endurance, using wide-sweeping, light attacks to bring enemies into the air. * Demon Mode, Divorce blade: In this form, Endurance's blade gains a red front edge and a silver back edge. This form incorporates harder-hitting attacks, and must adjust its weight and design accordingly. The blade and handle elongate as well, to the estimated dimensions of around 15 decimeters for the blade, 65 cm long and 10 cm wide for the handle. Since this form is made for heavy-hitting, Azura imbues it with more energy than she does with the Angel Mode, which in turn increases its mass accordingly. Conjured Blades: Azura uses this weapon as her only ranged weapon option, since she is prefers not to use a firearm, as the loud noises scare her. These weapons take the form of Ethereal copies of the Endurance, made of a silver energy that will change color or gain an additional effect when imbued with one of Azura's abilities. If used in Angel Mode, the Conjured Blade will be made of blue energy, which can then teleport Azura to her target. If imbued with an elemental effect prior to being launched, then the elemental effect will trigger upon the target being impaled, then teleport Azura to the target. If used in Demon mode, Azura can teleport enemies to her or reshape the land to best suit her needs of travel. She tends to use the former, as the latter is reserved for when she is trapped in a situation that absolutely needs her to change the terrain around her. As stated for the Angel Mode, elemental effects given to a Demon Mode Conjured Blade will be activated prior to teleportation to Azura. About her elemental effects, Azura has four different ones, and two variations to each. Light-based elements are prone to being more precise in finding the target and hitting dead-on the first time, but don't contain much more power than a standard CB. Dark variations are more destructive in nature, but have less control and precision than a standard CB. Some elemental effect seems obvious, such as fire causing an incendiary effect and light causing an light-based stun effect. Earth and Ice, however, are much more ambiguous in their effects; Earth causes the target to temporarily lose their defensive powers, while Ice can immobilizes the target by encasing them in Ice. Azura can't use hand gestures to guide the CBs, as her hands are occupied with holding the Endurance and its scabbard in an Iaido style. Appearance Edit Azura is a tall, beautiful girl with a rather big bust and slim waist. Her black hair is kept long, about half way down her back and braided with a few bangs she keeps swept to the side; he also has a cat-ear-headband. One thing many people notice about Azura is her quiet, pure blue eyes which tend to cause people to pick on her about this; her solution is ignoring them and staying quiet about it. Her skin is slightly pale since she stays indoors more often. Clothing-wise, Azura wears a grey tank top under a white blouse, blue sweater, with a white-and blue scarf worn on her shoulders, as well as a sky blue skirt and light grey high heels; which, in turn, boost her height by an additional two inches, so she's just a bit shorter than her brother now. The two thing she wears almost all the time is her white-and-blue scarf, with a checkered pattern. The other thing she always wears is her necklace, a blue, hexagonal gem connected to a silver-lined gold ring which attaches to a chain-mail necklace. This necklace is the catalyst for her powers, and is what allows her to swap clothing and (later on) access her true Nephalem power. As Eclipse, Azura wears a white, form-fitting body suit with rubberized padding throughout the suit. Over this suit, she wears a sky blue, 3/4-length, leather trench coat that splits into three coattails, with a white belt worn around her waist to secure the Endurance onto when she's not using it. The body suit also covers her hands, but she has resewn them to have a sky blue glove pattern to them. She wears her necklace underneath the suit, with the outline showing, and has a white ninja-style mask with blue lining on over her head to conceal her identity. Her color also changes as a result of Tokko taking more control over her, turning to baby blue irises with Spanish blue pupils, which also manages to hide her identity better. Personality Azura is one of the shiest people in the world, refusing to talk to anyone but her close friends, family friends, or her big brother Aaron. Some boys think her shy demeanor is cute, and crush on her for that. Beneath this quiet, cold exterior, however, is a sweet, lovely little girl who's really smart and loves to have play around with her friends every once in a while. She's very much the exact opposite of her brother when it comes to first impressions, as Aaron is the rebel. If someone so much as tries to make a move on her, Aaron will beat the shit out of them, as he's very protective of her; they're the only family they have left, aside from several family friends such as Shane Cormack. When fighting, Azura toughens up enough to keep a cool head and analyze her enemies. Mainly because of Tokko having to keep her that way so she doesn't make panic under pressure or freak out. Among all of the things she owns, Azura cares the most for her necklace and her scarf, as they were both made by her mother and she cherishes them very much. The Endurance, she's not so fond of, but is fine with it as her only weapon, and also a reminder of her father. Every so often, she chews gum out of boredom, blowing bubbles and using it as a stress-relieving tool; even if Azura is superhuman, she isn't gonna risk smoking a cigarette. Trivia * Azura was originally going to be Aaron's twin brother named Jay. Same powers and a similar super hero outfit to Aaron, but with white and blue. * Azura is also partially based on the DmC Vergil in fighting style only, as opposed to Aaron sharing much of his character with DmC Dante. * Azura's Endurance blade is also based on Vergil's katana, with its ability to change different forms in a similar manner, albeit without alterations to the dimensions of the sword. * Many boys like Azura's shy behavior, which leads to them having a crush on her. * Like her brother, Azura will gain more weapons by defeating demons sent by Kuroi Tensho. * Azura's favorite flavor of gum is peppermint, but she does enjoy fruity flavors when peppermint isn't enough for her. * Only Ryoshi and Tokko know how the twins' Full Nephalem form will turn out to be, since they are the source of their powers. * Azura's fighting style utilizes Iaido techniques, mixed with a few Kendo techniques. In Angel form, the attacks are more free-flowing and meant for stringing together combos quickly. Demon form utilizes heavy attacks that deal plenty of damage and can take out enemy defenses such as shields. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Sorcery Category:Teleportation Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Flight Category:Blade Wielders Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters